kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Hellevator
"Hellevator" - первый цифровой сингл Stray Kids. Он был выпущен 1 ноября 2017 года. Текст Уджин, Бан Чан, Ли Ноу, Чанбин, Хёнджин, Хан, Феликс, Сынмин, I.N Корейский = 내 삶은 밑바닥 낭떠러지 어두운 터널 속을 걷고 있어 내게 잔인하고 두려운 하루를 홀로 버티고 있어 멀러져 가는 교실복도 낯선 길 위에 지지리도 복도 없지 내가 맞는 길을 가는가에 답 할 지도도 하나 없이 위로 가는 길은 절대 다신 뒤로 가기 싫은 막막한 미로야 피눈물 대신 피땀 흘리며 나를 위로해 사람들은 내게 말해 그 정도의 고비는 지나가는 소나기라고 성공을 낚으려면 두려워도 실패라는 덫을 깔라고 그래 나는 고통이란 미끼를 덥석 문채 방황하는 거야 지친 열정의 날개를 잠시 접어둔 채 내 삶은 밑바닥 낭떠러지 어두운 터널 속을 걷고 있어 내게 잔인하고 두려운 하루를 홀로 버티고 있어 손을 내 밀어도 날 잡아줄 사람은 아무도 없어 내 아픔 내 눈물을 타고 위로 빠져나가고 있어 I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator 아무것도 없어 날 위한 손길은 걱정 하나 없이 차가운 말들뿐 엉터리 꿈은 좀 접어 포기란 말들이 내 귀를 때려가며 절망감만 커져가 희망이란 하늘을 주변 사람의 손으로 가린다 날 살려 기도하며 버티고 있어 날 째려보는 따가운 시선들에 실성하지 하네 마네 잘 되어 봤자 누군가의 광대 로 밖에 안 남을 넌 가수라는 직업은 집어 쳐 그 말을 들으며 약해져만 가는 내 자신을 밀쳐 더 내 삶은 밑바닥 낭떠러지 어두운 터널 속을 걷고 있어 내게 잔인하고 두려운 하루를 홀로 버티고 있어 손을 내 밀어도 날 잡아줄 사람은 아무도 없어 내 아픔 내 눈물을 타고 위로 빠져나가고 있어 I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator 찾아내 출구는 어디에 어둠 속에 갇혀있던 나를 끌어내 좀 더 발악해 이곳을 run away I’m on the hellevator 난 올라갈게 어두웠던 내 과거 탈출해 내 깜깜했던 앞길을 비춰 미쳐버릴 듯 지겨운 시간 잊혀져 버릴 듯 이 길을 뛰어 외면하던 새로운 시작의 종소리가 울리며 나는 올라탔지 내 손을 잡고 펜트하우스로 데려다 줄 my hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator |-|Романизация= Nae salmeun mitbadak nangtteoreoji Eoduun teoneol sogeul geotgo isseo Naege janinhago duryeoun harureul Hollo beotigo isseo Meolleojyeo ganeun gyoshilbokdo nasseon gil wie jijirido Bokdo eopji Naega manneun gireul ganeungae dap hal jidodo Hana eopshi Wiro ganeun gireun jeoldae dashin dwiro gagi Shireun mangmakhan miroya Pinunmul daeshin pittam heullimyeo nareul wirohae Saramdeureun naege malhae geu jeongdoye gobineun Jinaganeun sonagirago Seonggongeul nakkeuryeomyeon duryeowodo Shilpaeraneun deocheul kkallago Geurae naneun gotongiran mikkireul deopseok munchae Banghwanghaneun geoya jichin yeoljeonge nalgaereul Jamshi jeobeodun chae Nae salmeun mitbadak nangtteoreoji Eoduun teoneol sogeul geotgo isseo Naege janinhago duryeoun harureul Hollo beotigo isseo Soneul nae mireodo Nal jabajul sarameun amudo eopseo Nae apeum nae nunmureul tago wiro Ppajyeonagago isseo I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator Amugeotto eopseo Nal wihan songireun geokjeong Hana eopshi chagaun maldeulppun Eongteori kkumeun jom jeobeo Pogiran maldeuri nae gwireul ttaeryeogamyeo Jeolmanggamman keojyeoga Himangiran haneureul jubyeon sarame soneuro garinda Nal sallyeo gidohamyeo beotigo isseo Nal jjaeryeoboneun ttagaun shiseondeure Shilseonghaji hane mane jal doeeo bwatja Nugungaye gwangdae Ro bakke an nameul Neon gasuraneun jigeopeun jibeo chyeo Geu mareul deureumyeo yakhaejyeoman ganeun Nae jashineul milchyeo deo Nae salmeun mitbadak nangtteoreoji Eoduun teoneol sogeul geotgo isseo Naege janinhago duryeoun harureul Hollo beotigo isseo Soneul nae mireodo Nal jabajul sarameun amudo eopseo Nae apeum nae nunmureul tago wiro Ppajyeonagago isseo I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator Chajanae chulguneun eodie Eodum soge gachyeoitteon nareul kkeureonae Jom deo barakhae igoseul run away I’m on the hellevator nan ollagalge Eoduwotteon nae gwageo talchulhae Nae kkamkkamhaetteon apgireul bichwo Michyeobeoril deut jigyeoun shigan ichyeojyeo Beoril deut i gireul ttwieo Oemyeonhadeon saeroun shijage jongsoriga ullimyeo Naneun ollatatji nae soneul jabgo Penteuhauseuro deryeoda jul my hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator |-|Английский= My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff I’m walking in a dark tunnel Cruel and fearful days I’m enduring through alone The classroom hallways get farther away, I’m on unfamiliar paths I’m so unlucky On this path I’m on I don’t even have a map But I never want to turn around It’s a maze Shedding blood sweat instead of blood tears, I comfort myself People tell me this kind of suffering Is just a passing storm That if I want to succeed, even though I’m afraid I need to set up a trap called failure As I bit on the bait that is pain I’m wandering As I put away my tired wings of passion My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff I’m walking in a dark tunnel Cruel and fearful days I’m enduring through alone I hold out my hand But no one is there to grab it I’m riding on my pain and my tears As I try to escape above I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator There’s nothing No one to care or worry about me Only cold words Telling me to give up on my dreams Those quitting words keep hitting my ear Only despair grows The hopeful sky only gets covered by other people’s hands I’m praying to live as I try to endure With the piercing eyes on me I’m going insane Even if I succeed I’ll be someone’s clown So people tell me to give up on becoming a singer I’m getting weak But I keep pushing myself My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff I’m walking in a dark tunnel Cruel and fearful days I’m enduring through alone I hold out my hand But no one is there to grab it I’m riding on my pain and my tears As I try to escape above I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator I’m trying to look for an exiteodie Take myself out from being trapped in the darkness I’m fighting harder, run away from this place I’m on the hellevator, I’m gonna go up I’m escaping from my dark past Shining on my path ahead Tiresome times that drove me crazy I’m running so I can forget As the bell of a new start rings I got on, hold my hand And take me to the penthouse, my hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер * Танцевальная репетиция en:Hellevator Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Stray Kids Категория:Релизы 2017 г. Категория:Синглы 2017 г.